Not all its cracked up to be
by Utterly-Fabulous
Summary: The Powerpuff girls have lost. The Rowdyruffs have won, and now own Townsville. But the girls won't give up so easily. An when they join souls with 3 everyday women, they're lost in a battle of revenge and love. Flamers get skewered & torched!
1. you better pray

_The boys had won._

_She couldn't fathom it, but she was forced to as her life's blood slowly seeped out of her. Weakly she turned to see her sisters suffering the same fate. She watched as buttercup, the toughest one slowly began to get back up only to fall back down again. Then the boys were above them, laughing and high-fiving like this was just their latest prank. Hit with a surge of anger she reached up and grabbed her counterpart roughly by the shirt and pulled his ear to her mouth. _

"_You all better start praying," she whispered weakly into the red hair that fell in front of his ear, in the way. "Cause our souls __will__ find yours. And then you'll all be wishing you had never been recreated." And then, side by side, blossom and her sisters simultaneously attempted to pull in one last shaky breath, and died. _

16 years later

_They had found them. The women that would help them get even, that would help them save the world. that would get them their lives back. It's called soul-melding, when you mix your soul with someone else's, when you decide, that you're not ready to leave, but you don't want to become a ghost. They went to them in their sleep, into their dreams and asked, one by one if they could join them, soul with soul. "For the greater good," they said, and the women agreed. _

_And the puffs slipped back onto earth. Desperate for revenge….and something more….but couldn't quite figure out…._


	2. They're back

**so this is a re-re-write of this chappie! Hurray! **

**. . . . **

**Tuff crowd.**

* * *

**Starburst pov:**

I look at myself in the mirror, admiring my now blonde hair and blue eyes, wondering why Bubbles chose me. I didn't even know the Powerpuffs when they were alive!

I stop thinking and finish putting on my clothes on, a black and blue business suit. I pulled my now blonde hair into pigtails. I didn't stop to think why I was doing this, pigtails just felt….right. i snuck a glance at my new face as I walked out the door, recalling faintly the black haired, grey-eyed woman i used to be.

As I walked into the office I was stopped by my best friend and coworker, Lucy Evans.

"Starburst, are you alright?" she said worried "I can tell something's eating you"

She is always worried about me. She may be my age but honestly she has always been my mother figure of right now. But how could she not tell? Couldn't she feel it to? That dark chill that just seemed to barely hang over us, seemingly held back by just a thread. But, then again ever since the Rowdyruffs and Mojo Jojo took over everything seemed to feel like that.

I smiled "No," I say walking past her, to my desk where I plop my briefcase down. "I'm fine, just fine"

* * *

**Sal pov:**

"Wow," I muttered as I looked into the mirror, admiring my now green eyes and chin length black hair. It was certainly an upgrade from my brown hair and eyes.

But admiring myself will have to sorta, kinda have to wait. Because I'm the Dark Angel, an undefeated boxing champion.

_Maybe that's why she chose me? _I thought idly as I made my way up to the arena. _I'm doing something that most women like me would never dare do._

And that was true. Salmakia Green (Sal to everyone besides her parents) had the body of a swimsuit model and very weak appearing. Most women like her usually became models or something. But she honestly hated all that glamour.

And make up.

And lack of carbs.

She didn't even read those kinds of magazine's now that she was thinking about it.

She smiled and walked into the light, ready to do what she did best: send men broken and now useless crying to their mommies.

* * *

**Sonny's pov:**

"¡Usted mujer estúpida usted perdió un punto límpielo ahora!" **(A/n: if you don't speak Spanish this is what that said: you stupid woman! You missed a spot! Clean it now!)** Sonny ran over to where her boss, Señorita Fine was standing, pointing imperiously at the ground. But the lady was anything but fine, Sonny looked at her, shuddering in horror as she was hit with Señorita Fine's her plastic surgerized glory.

She curtsied and began to mumble apologizes while cleaning at the spot that obviously wasn't there by Señorita Fine's shiny red Paradas. She ducked her head so Señorita Fine couldn't see her now pink eyes, her now extremely long red hair was pulled into a high ponytail that fell to her waist. She scrubbed the invisible spot until Señorita Fine was satisfied.

She hated her job but it was this and her waitressing job at Marge's Café that was paying her way through college, along with the scholarship in nuclear physics. _Two more years till you can quit Sonny. _She told herself as she dusted off a vase. _Two more years till this nightmare ends. _

But what she didn't know was that the nightmare had just begun.

Unknown:

He raised the phone to his ear and waited patiently as the phone called them. When they picked all he said was "they're back. I can feel it."

* * *

Usted mujer estúpida usted perdió un punto límpielo ahora:**you stupid woman! You missed a spot! Clean it now!**


	3. lets get it started

**Disclaimer: I will probably be running the labyrinth while mooning over Jareth before i own the Powerpuff girls**

* * *

They met at the café.  
Sonny was clearing away tables when Sal walked in, wearing black from her sunglasses to her boots to disguise herself. She usually never came to places like this anymore, due to all the people coming up and asking for pictures when you'd rather be left alone. But something inside of her said to come and wait. It was like another person, not her conscience (he'd been kicked out ages ago) more like a person. Cautiously she sat down in a booth in the very back corner of the restaurant. From there she took her surroundings in.

It was a 50's themed place with waitresses on roller skates, neon lights and a jute box playing a song she knew that would be forever stuck in her head. Then she saw Sonny. In that little moment their eyes met and something passed between them, they felt like they'd known each other since birth.

Slowly sonny skated across the room and slipped into the booth across from Sal, as if in a daze, which was smashed to bits by a perky Starburst plopping down next to her.  
"Hiya" she chirped. "I don't know how to explain this but I feel like I've known you since like day one, ya know?"

"Yes", sal said grumpily, she had never liked perky people. They just seemed to tick her off, being all . . . happy and cheery and joyful.

"Actually I do", sonny said in a very diplomatic-like way. "But I really don't think we should talk about that here."

"We can go to my place." Sal said and before anyone could argue she was up and headed for the door.

Sal's house wasn't very big. She didn't believe in buying big houses just because you had the money. But she still lived in the richer part of Townsville; her house was mainly made of comfy, homey like things, with a modern touch. But everything was in the darker scale of things with dark browns, grays, blacks and dark greens.

Calmly she led them into her living room, and without really thinking about it they sat in a circle and held hands. They weren't really all that consious of their actions, but that little voice kept saying they should do this over and over and over and over. . .

The lights went out and their hands started to glow, then there was a flash of bright white light and when the girls could finally see, before them was Bubbles the powerpuff girl. Bubbles was around five years old, and not very tall, but there was something about her that made you pay attention when she spoke.

"Hi!" chirped bubbles "I don't how to say this but I'm sayin it because Buttercup and Blossom said 'not me!' faster, so I'll start from the beginning. The Rowdy Ruffs and Mojo Jojo are almost done taking over the world, and if we don't do something like now, the rest of the world will be doomed. So we just wanted you guys to know the importance of this and that only you guys can stop them."

"Only us?" sonny whispered, shocked at howw utterly alone she felt.

"uh-huh so get to idea planning!" and with that Bubbles was gone.

"This is just great! How in the world are we supposed to do that?" Sal moaned as she broke hands with the others and flopped backwards.  
"Well…." Sonny said as she got to her feet and began to pace back and forth. "were gonna have to get into their lives first."

* * *

**kay kay. soo, there's like this button...and i like need you to like press it and like review and like yah *pops gum, flips hair, checks nails* so if you could like do that i would be like uber like happy and like stuff like that, so...like yeah...just like review.**


	4. in which we meet the boys

Disclaimer:

sal: utterly-fabulous owns me and my sister's! just not the rowdy ruffs or the power puffs.

me: we already knew that sal

sal: i know! its just fun to tell you that you dont own the rrb or ppg!

me: but i own you! :D

sal: . . . . . .OH GOD! SOMEONE GET THE COPS! *runs away screaming*

me: she cant get far. i own her :)

* * *

Starburst didn't really want to know why Boomer needed therapy, she just continually thanked god for this opportunity and had applied for the job. Surprisingly no one had signed up besides her.

She sighed and smoothed out her shirt. She had decided to go casual, because her very, very important book she had gotten on therapy had said that comfort was the key, comfort and confidence.

Knowing that she know looked too much like bubbles for her own good she had gotten contacts and extensions. The contacts made her eyes a darker blue, more mysterious and dangerous then before and the extensions were brown, making it look like she had highlighted her hair blonde instead of it being natural. She pushed open the door to room 106, her new office and was greeted by a very, very pissed Boomer. Puzzled she looked down at her watch, it was 11:24, a

nd her session with him didn't start until 11:35 what was he doing here?

"Hi, my name is Starburst Hathaway but you can call me starburst. I hope we can get to trust and learn about each other and help you with…" she glanced down at her clipboard. "….mood swings. So why don't we start w-"

"your late" he snapped, cutting her sentence off.

"Excuse me?" starburst asked, shocked by his rude behavior.

"Our session started at 11:20, you got here at 11:24, you're late"

"I'm sorry," Starburst said, a little miffed. "But this paper says that this session starts at 11:35 so, actually were both early." She smirked and handed him the paper. Scowling he snatched it from her and read it, his scowl deepened when he realized that she was right. "Now if you're quite done with your tirade, let's start with some relaxation exercises."

Grumpily Boomer closed his eyes. He didn't really believe that he needed therapy; his brothers had said that it was the best. Something about mood swings? Angrily he flicked those thoughts away and focused on Starburst's voice.

". . . Meadow filled with wildflowers, colored yellow, violet, and a soft white. You can hear the bubbling music of a stream somewhere nearby. Picture the sun shining directly over head, filling the meadow with a haze of buttery sunshine. Are you picturing it?" Boomer nodded.

"Good . . . good. Now I want you to live in that image, as if you are there in that picture." Boomer tried to picture it. He tried to picture himself lying on his back, soaking up sun in a beautiful meadow, completely relaxed and without a care in the world. He tried to picture that there was no Mojo Jojo riding on him all the time, or that Brick hadn't felt _them _come back, hadn't seen that green flash. . . he tried. . . and he fell asleep.

Starburst sighed as she watched him sleep. He actually looked peaceful in a way now, and as she began to look through the briefcase leaning against his chair she couldn't help but hope that her 'sisters' were doing as well as her.

* * *

We are sorry to tell that they weren't. In fact Starburst had it easy.

When Sal had walked into the gym and spotted butch she knew she was in for it. For one thing no one could see butch, just the crowd of girls surrounding him.

It turns out that the gym butch went to was in need for a new one on one coach for him, seeing the last one had run out screaming bloody murder. And nobody had bothered to sign up to replace him. So sal had taken a well deserved vacation from her job and applied.

_Well, you said to get into their lives Sonny _Sal thought bitterly as she adjusted her wig and made her way through the crowed of squealing women to the man lifting 100 lbs.

"are you Butch Jojo?" she asked when she finally made her way through the crowd.

"The one and only baby," He said as he checked her out. "And who are you?"

"I'm your knew one on one coach." He blinked in surprise, and then shrugged in an attempt to keep it cool.

"Anything else you wanna tell me? Like your name, number, what you're doing tonight . . .?"

Sal sighed; he had known her for what? 5 minutes and he was already hitting on her? Wow those girls behind her must be easy.

"Actually, yes, your form is wrong; if you keep lifting weights like that you're gonna ruin your arm, Move."

And with that she took the weight from him and with relative ease began to lift it, pointing out what he had done wrong and how to fix it. But he wasn't paying attention; he was far too busy checking out her butt.

When she noticed she snapped. But instead of beating the snot out of him like the little voice inside her head said to, she tried a different approach. She put the weight down and smiled at him,

"as your coach I believe we need to stretch out before every session." She winked at him.

"Wanna stretch me out?" Butch grinned pevertedly and reached for her.

_This was way too easy_ sal thought as she kneed him in the stomach and did a round house kick at his head, knocking him to the ground.

She leaned in close and whispered into his ear "your overly confident in your belief that your better, and as your coach I'm afraid I'm gonna have to be the one to whip you back into shape." She stood up and walked away, over to the yoga mats.

"Get off your lazy butt! We still need to stretch!"

Butch stayed down on the ground for a few more seconds before walking over to the mats.

His one on one coach was doing the splits. He just stood there and watched as she got up and began to do toe touches.

She had curly brown hair and big green eyes, usually he didn't do brunettes. _But for her I'd make an exception_ Butch thought with a grin as he again ran his eyes over her body. She was petite and had what brick liked to call "dangerous curves". And when you first look at her she looks weak, but butch knew by now that she was the exact opposite.

"So I thought today we could start with kick boxing, find out your level and continue from there." She said as she made her way to the mini ring in the back. Butch smirked and flew into the ring.

"Okay," Sal said in her I'm-the-leader-so-shut-up voice. "Here are the rules: no powers and you've got to keep your opponent on the ground for 5 seconds." She looked up at him "that sound good?"

"Excellent." Butch said. He felt a little bad about beating her up but he had to show her who was boss.

"Ready . . . set . . . go!" she sang out, and butch charged. Sal moved to the left, tripped him, flipped him onto his stomach, and forced him into a submission hold with both arms and legs in her arms and her foot pressed into the small of his back, forcing his body to form a 'U'.

"1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . 4 . . . 5!" she called out, and then she dropped his limbs and stepped away. "I win!" she sang as she helped Butch stand up. Butch stretched out his back and stared at the woman in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked again. His coach smiled and crossed her arms.

"My stage name is The Dark Angel and my real name is Salmakia Green, but you can call me Sal." She let out a laugh at the shocked look on butches face and walked towards the door.

"SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!"

* * *

Her meeting Brick had been completely on accident.

She had been at the end of her shift at her newest job to pay for rent since Senorita Fine had fired her. It was the warmest restaurant in Townsville, with reds, browns, and oranges coloring the rooms instead of those bright, hard colors most places use.

He had walked in with a cold kind of confidence that swept through the room, rendering everyone speechless,wearing a business-only face. _all was the dramatic one_ the little voice inside said. sonny shrugged it of and put on her 'I'm here and happy to help!' face and walked over to where he had seated himself.

"Hi I'm Sonny and I'll be your server for this evening, how may I help you?" he said nothing.

"…well I'll just come back later then," she said awkwardly as she scooted away. Half an hour later she came back, hands on her hips and her stupidly perky smile gone. "Excuse me sir but if you're just sitting there then you'll have to leave, there's a sign." And Sonny was right; there was a no loitering sign on the wall.

Slowly he turned from the wall to her face, his eyes burning.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked in a terrifyingly cold voice that would scare the life out of a normal girl. But since when was she a normal girl?

She smiled and pulled out her pad and pen. "So, Mister Jojo, are you ready to order?"

obviously shocked that she hadn't passed out in fear he looked at his menu, looked up at her, and looked down at the menu again . . . and _smiled_.

"Ahem, I'll have the Caesar salad, no croutons, with a light vinaigrette, if you have it. If not then I would like a blue cheese dressing. Water with lemon and only 3 cubes of ice. And 30 minutes into the meal bring me a slice of apple pie, no whipped cream and have it heated up and served with 2 scoops of vanilla ice cream. Bye" he turned away, obviously dismissing her.

As he watched her leave he couldn't help but be amazed. She had kept up with him with him and hadn't even asked him to repeat the order. He watched her long red hair swinging from her low ponytail brush the sides of her hips. She was small and very, very curvy, she looked weak but he knew better than to judge by looks.

He had learned that the hard way.

He continued to watch her as she filled her arms with trays of food and went in a circle to all the tables in front of him, leaving him for last.

"Here we are," she said as she placed the salad in front of him. "Enjoy!" and with that she turned and walked back into the kitchen.

He waited outside the restaurant for exactly 25 minutes before she came out. He stood in the shadows and watched as she pulled on a coat and began to search through her purse for car keys as she walked toward a red Camry.

Hesitantly he walked up behind her and lightly touched her arm. Instantly she whirled around and made to hit him with her purse until she realized who it was.

Hastily she dropped the bag and backed up against the car, breathing heavily.

Inwardly brick felt really stupid, he could have called out her name or something, if he could remember her name.

sonny, on the other hand felt like she was gonna die. _Stupid I am so stupid! He's gonna get angry and lock me up and then the plan will fail and they will win . . . _then she realized his lips were moving.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, genuinely puzzled.

"you heard me. I want you to be my new secretary."

* * *

oh snaps!

boomer needs therapy, butch is a womanizing perv, and brick is a dramatic creeper in need of a secratary!

i know it took me forever to post this but i couldnt think of ANYTHING to type for boomer!

review or i'll send the Evil thing after you! (if you have never heard of the evil thing please look up **the huanting hour: dont think about it**, on youtube)


	5. 1st day for one, 6th day for two

**IM NOT DEAD!**

I am very much so alive and I like it that way! I am so so so so so sorry I took so long!

but my computer is a bunch of crap and it had decided that, as its christmas present to us, that it would break! (we refunded our gift btw)

now for ma disclaimer!

**disclaimer: I own nothing. absolutely nothing. just this plot. these hands that are typing this disclaimer, and my brain, which, considering what goes on inside of it, im not to sure I want anymore.**

* * *

Maskial Reed was an invisible.

Never talked to, never called on.  
Eyes would sweep by her, empty space, an extra name on that list of souls.  
No family, no friends.  
So no one noticed when she disappeared. No one noticed when she quit showing up for work.

Except the girls of course.

Sonny had noticed first, reading through the list of hired help in the house that brick and his brothers were currently living in.  
"being my secretary" he had said when he had shown her her office.  
"Means taking care of all of my paperwork, scheduling all of my meetings, flights, etc., etc."  
She had just smiled and nodded.  
But when she came to him about this, instead of rolling his eyes and stating a supposedly obvious answer….. He dismissed her. Looking away and saying that she was just out sick, quickly sending her away saying that she would be back soon.  
Blossom had just left; she hadn't bothered to tell him that Maskial had never taken a sick day in her entire time working there. She knew he would just laugh and dismiss her.  
She also didn't call him out on the fact that he was lying, it was too early in her job for that.  
he might get fired.  
And she needed the money,

and the access to all his secret files.

* * *

"Inhale…

Exhale…

Inhale….

Exhale…

In-" Boomer cut Starburst off.  
WHY THE HELL AM I DOING THIS? HOW THE **HELL** IS **BREATHING** SUPPOSED TO HELP ME?"

this was their sixth session. And boomer was surprised, many therapist didn't last this long.  
And when they did break down they usually burst out crying and ran out. So when Starburst broke down he was surprised in the way she took it.

Starburst didn't like fighting, really she didn't!  
But she was so ready to hurt this man. . .

She ripped herself away from her aggressive thoughts, she couldn't do that! It would be bad for the plan,  
and her reputation as a nice person.  
So she stood up and walked out the door.

Boomer watched her leave.

"Yes!" He whispered silently as he leaned back and put he's feet up.

So imagine his surprise when starburst walked back in, carrying two vanilla cones with chocolate sprinkles.

"I didn't know what kind you liked so I got you another of mine. Ice cream helps me calm down, so I thought it might help you."

She sat and handed him one. Boomer snatched it from her and took a big lick.  
He didn't even bother to say thanks, or mention that vanilla with chocolate sprinkles was actually the only way he took ice cream.  
He just ate it.

* * *

"No."

"yes."

"no!"

"no."

"yes!"

"ha!"

"damn it!"

Butch sat down with his head in his hands. Who the hell let this crazy lady sign up to be his coach?

It was only there 6th meet up, and she was gonna **kill **him!

"We are NOT swimming" he growled trying to intimidate her.

Sal just laughed;

"_actually" _His brain reminded him.

_"Its Salmakia green, the greatest_ _boxing champion ever! _Shut up he told himself silently, but himself pressed on with his stupid, stubborn self.

_And she's not even into you. And when you don't use your powers, she OWNS our ass!_

Butch watched as she went through his gym bag, finding a pair of green swimming trunks and some swimming goggles. Why did he have those in there anyway?

Sal tossed the trunks to him

"put these on and meet me at the pool, were gonna work on your . . . well . . . whatever the hell you work on when you're swimming! Just come on!" she strolled out and into the women's locker room.

He grumbled and walked into the men's locker room.

10 minutes later he was ready, he pushed out of the locker room and into the indoor swimming pool.

He hated it.

The smell, the water, the unsanitary–ness of it.

He shuddered and remembered the last time he had been in a pool.

"_So, Butterbutt" he said conversationally as he dodged another one of her punches._

"_Your kind of slowing down, I think your losing your touch." He smirked as he watched her flinch and tense up, he loved messing with her._

"_Sooner or later you'll be just like bubbles, ya know?" he walked around her, eerily calm for the spazzy 5 year old he really was._

"_weak, pathetic, useless, un-" he was cut of as buttercup lashed out and threw him into a building. He went through the walls like they were paper, and into the pool._

_He couldn't see, he couldn't breathe._

HE COULDN'T BREATHE.

And it was getting darker. . . darker. . .darker. . .

_Thank god brick had found me before it was to late _butch though bitterly.

But then he gave a smile, he had gotten his revenge that same day.

except, no one had been there to save her.

* * *

sooo? what do ya thinks? plz review! and if you absolutely must flame then bring it! cause im a new person this nw year and i will NOT be afraid of all of your hateful comments!


	6. tipsy

**ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod!**

**this took waaaaay to long to write. it really wasnt supposed to take this long but my stupid ass computer decided to get old and break! so i had forgotten what i had written so i had to completly rewrite this stupid assed chapter! **

* * *

5 months.

5 months!

it took them 5 stupid months to get the boys to trust them.

5 months to get boomer to smile, butch to swim, and brick to decide that he wasnt going to fire sonny.

"what the hell are we gonna do?" starburst asked as she wolfed down chinese food.

they were in Sal's house again and were sitting in the living room half watching _Santa Claus Conquers the Martians_ and half wondering how they were gonna get the boys to trust them and let them in.

"we could seduce them," sonny mused.

the other girls nodded. not entirely against the idea and to wrapped up in their surprisingly-good-for-cheap-chinese food.

"or we could just stab them" sonny said.

again the girls nodded,

sonny frowned and said, "or i could dress up like a stripper, tie brick down and suck his- "

"NO!" starburst screamed

"DEAR GOD WOMAN!" Sal screeched, "YOU CANT JUST SAY STUFF LIKE THAT! THATS DISGUSTING!"

sonny smiled, completely unrepentant.

"but shes kinda right guys!" Starburst said, mouthful of dumpling.

"you want us to seduce the, get in their pants, then leave them high and dry?" Sal asked, completly disgusted by the idea.

"NO! we just need to get closer to them, get to now them on a personal level. not just a employee to boss relationship." sonny said, then muted the T.V.

"what we need" she said in her you-need to shut-up-and-listen voice, "is a plan, and we need to talk to the girls again."

"i really dont want to," Starburst said

"it just wasnt right, it didnt feel right, _they_ didnt feel right. it was like they where twisted some how, changed."

the girls shuddered.

"i know," sonny whispered. "but what choice do we have?"

they sat in a circle and held hands.

The lights went out and their hands started to glow their appropriate colors,

then there was a flash of bright white light and when the girls could finally see, before them was buttercup.

but something was wrong.

instead of a shining white light, calm and pure, the light felt dark and twisted.

_"you dont have all day, you know."_ buttercup said.

_"Mojo is planing somthing big, you dont have much time."_

"so what do we do?" Sal snapped, letting the anger build up.

"do we get them drunk or somthing? sleep with them?"

Buttercup just looked at her.

"with butch you might have to" Sonny laughed.

"that is gross. dont you EVER say such a disgusting thing again, i might die" Sal said, all laughter gone.

Sonny shut up.

_"i dont know, just get them to trust you."_ and Buttercup left.

"well, wasnt she helpful?" Starburst snapped, sarcasm dripping off her words.

"I was right! we do have to seduce them!" sonny said

"no we dont," Sal said, dropping their hands. " but i do have an idea."

"tell me again, dear brother why the HELL we are going out for drinks?" boomer asked butch as they walked into a bar.

"Cause Sal asked him to," brick said, cutting in " and we all know how he feels about Sal,"

"shut up you retarded slimball!" butch hissed "she's right over there!"

"slimeball?" boomer questioned

'i didnt have time to think of a better insult," butch replied "and look! she brought friends."

"hey thats starburst and sonny! how do they know each other?" brick mused.

"i dunno, lets go find out" butch replied and pointedly walked over to their table.

"hey," he said and slid into the empty booth across from he three girls.

"hey yourself" sal replied, trying her hardest to look like she was interested in butch. apparently it worked because he smiled and motioned for his brothers.

"So why are you here?" Brick asked sonny as he sat next to his brother, boomer squashing him in the middle.

"well, sal asked Starburst and I out for drinks, i dint know she was setting us up," Sonny said, the lie slipping from her mouth smoothly.

"how do you all know each other?" Boomer put in, looking at the drink menu.

" all of your employees know each other," starburst said, glad to be telling the truth. she wasnt very good at lieing.

"lets order!" sal said and, as politely as possible, snatched the drink menu from boomer.

as time went by the girls stopped ordering and let each boy order refil after refil til they where sufficently drunk, so the girls began phase two of their master plan.

"so," sal said, taking care to prop a very heavy, and partially uncoherent butch up. "hows life?"

"welllll," butch slurred "my its nots so goods rights nows, Brick's chermicalers X testings arnt goins so guud"

"chemical X testing?" starburst widened her eyes and stared up innocently at a very drunk boomer. "whats that?"

"welll," Boomer slurred as well "chemicalers X is wuts givensss my broders and mees our powersss, brick's tryinss to makes sum undieestruc-table roboters"

"what?" sonny gasped and turned to look at brick, eyes wide with innocent interest and awe "why on earth would you do somthing like that?

"cuase," brick gurggled "mojo jojos wantrrs peopleto fearrs herrrm soo he's gonna wipesshalf of derm outss"

the girls each shared glances then quickly turned back to their targets.

"here," Starburst said soothingly to boomer, "lets get you home.

went the girls had poured the boys into a taxi and sent them home they had driven home in silence. when they arrived back at Sal's house they went into the living room and sat on the couch. absentmindedly starburst flicked on the t.v_ when harry met sally _popped up.

"oh would you mute that!" sonny snapped "we have some news to digest,"

starburst muted the t.v.

"what are we gonna do?" sal whispered

"i dont know," sonny whispered. "i dont know,"

and the girls sat there as harry and sally watched _Casablanca_ in muted, horrifed silence.

* * *

**okay, this was hard for me to rewrite, like i said at the top, i had it all down and perfect then wham! bam! thank you ma'am! my stupid computer breaks! it took me a week to fix this, so please review! and tell me what i should do! some ideas from the readers would be very helpful!**


	7. Of spinney chairs, and love

**I got grounded.  
Apparently being average in school is bad so I deserve to have all that is important snatched away from me.  
Anyway, on with the story.**

**disclaimer: do you honestly belive you would still be just writing on fanfiction if i owned the Powerpuff girls?**

* * *

"We are so officially screwed" Sal wheezed as she dragged another cardboard box into her home.

The girls had all decided they would live together and split the rent, they really didn't see the point in not living together. They were always over at Sal's house and they all went to the same place for work, it was the perfect plan.

"I know" Sonny huffed as she drag-pulled her mattress into her room. "How the HELL are we gonna stop Mojo?"

"How the heck should I know?" Starburst said irritably as she worked on boomer's progress report for their time in therapy. He had become much warmer to her, especially when he realized that she'd had a chance to steal his wallet when he was drunk and didn't.

"That wasn't what I was I was talking about," Sal huffed as she pushed her box up the steps behind Sonny. "But that is an excellent question."

Sonny smiled "I know I'm a great question asker" and tugged the box with more vigor, as if energized by the praise.

**5 hours later.**

"We did it!" Sonny yelled as she danced around in her pink room, she jumped on the bed and lay there, completely content with her handy work.

"With absolutely no help from yours truly," Sal hissed giving starburst a long, pointed look as she strolled in to the baby blue room that Starburst now inhabited, Sonny right behind her.

"As much as I love watching ya'll fight like animals, I really do suggest we sit down and talk about what we should do about Mojo Jojo" Sonny said, sitting down in one of the many beanbags that littered Starburst floor.

"I think," Sal said as she flipped onto the bed next to Starburst, "we should water board him."

"What's that," Starburst asked, knowing that she'd regret it with every single bone in her body.

"You know, when you pour water continuously down someones throat until they drown!"

This idea was met with Silence.

"Well fine, if you want to be boring I guess we could just break his kneecaps," Sal huffed as she stared at her friend's shocked faces.

"As much as I like your Idea Sal," Sonny managed to spit out. "I think we might have to find Mojo Jojo before we drown him, okay?"

"Fine if you think- - what time is it?" Sal asked suddenly, sitting up quickly. Starburst looked down at the watch strapped to her wrist.

"It's about . . . 4:42?" starburst said, confusion stamped on her face. Sal jumped out of the bed and ran out and down the steps, practically flying.

"IM LATE!"

Sal grabbed her gym bag and ran to her car at top speed. She had never been late before and the thought of butch being extremely angry at her did not sound like a good idea.

The other two girls watched disinterestedly as Sal ran around, throwing things into a big bag.

* * *

Butch waited,

And waited,

And waited.

But Sal didn't come through the door, didn't come bouncing in with her smiling no nonsense face lugging her gym bag behind her. He sighed and headed to the front door, as he walked he wondered what he did wrong. He knew he wasn't the nicest of people towards her but that didn't mean she could just quit.

He felt weird somewhere inside of him.

He didn't really like, not one bit.

He jerked to a stop as he figured out what he was feeling. "No…oh no, no, no," He muttered to himself as he dropped his head into his hands. "This can't be happening!"

"What can't be happening? Are you okay?"

Butch looked up to see a frazzled, apologetic, smiling Sal in front of him.

I'm falling in love with you. "Nothing, nothing. I'm fine." He smiled, sealing his fate.

* * *

Mojo Jojo sat in his tall Spinney chair thinking hard.  
He was very proud of his chair, it spun.  
But what bothered him the most was his boys.

He didn"t care about them, they were tools, body guards that he had created. But ever since those _damn_ girls walked into their lives they had been acting like nuts.  
Letting themselves get drunk of all things! Who knows what they said or did?

Idiots.

Mojo span in his spinney chair to release the hot air in his head.

* * *

**For the record I've always wondered if Mojo Jojo's silver chair was a revolving chair or not.**

**review or i"ll do. . . . .something. . . .violent. . . .Just watch!**


	8. Smiles are contagious

For the third time that day Boomer was wondering if Starburst was in need of mental reconditioning. She never stopped smiling. _Ever_. It was flipping annoying, and contagious. Whenever she was around he couldn't help but smile. Then his stomach would clench up like he was nervous, he never got nervous in the day time anymore.

Only at night.

When _her_ voice called out and asked him what she'd done to deserve to die.  
Then it would switch to Blossom's voice, in the deadly, threatening tone it had been when she had said some of her horrible last words: _you better pray._

He hardly ever slept anymore.

And it was just getting worse. The voices were getting louder and _her_ face would show up whenever he walked by windows, looked into mirrors, bent over ponds.

He shuddered.

"Hey are you cold or something?" Starburst asked in concern. Because I can turn the heat up if you'd like." She started to stand up.

"Don't bother," he snapped, pushing-shoving-away the smile, the bubbling _something wonderful_ down, down, down.

"All right then," she said softly, shifting down in her chair. "Let's get started, shall we?"

He made a noise, a noncommittal grunt that, apparently, Starburst took for yes.

"Okay then, we are going to start with a knee-jerk reaction like technique. I'm going to say a word and you are going to say the first word that comes to your mind. Ready?"

"Just go."Boomer snapped.

"Alright-y then . . . night."

"Dark."

"Light."

"Put out."

"Nervous."

"_Her."_

"Scared."

"Sleep."

"Love."

_You, _boomer thought, and with a sudden clarity he realized what had been wrong with him. _Oh shit…._He couldn't bloody say that out loud so he picked the next best thing:

"Quiet."


	9. Found you out

okay this is in honor of no more school! i offically got out of school tuesday, june 21 but who cares? this is up now so read it!

**disclaimer: i do not own the ppg or rrb **

* * *

"Okay so right here I have the notes from your last conference with Microsoft and those documents you wanted about NASA…."

Brick zoned Sonny out as she told him stuff he needed to know. He watched her face as she went on and on, occasionally she would lick her lips and for some reason everything would go on hyper drive.

Brick quickly shot down any reasons that could work to resolve this feeling. He wasn't about to...You know…his secretary.

He understood that he, at the very least was in _lust _with the woman but that meant anything! He was in lust with a lot of women like . . . and. . . . He stopped cold when he realized that ever since Sonny had started to work for him other women just didn't appeal to him like they did before.

They didn't have a certain natural swing in their step, their hips were either too small or too wide, their lips didn't naturally pout when they weren't talking, and their eyes just didn't sparkle enough in the light, and. . .

Brick stopped that train of thoughts. Of all the ways to die emotionally he had to pick death by falling in love with someone he wouldn't let himself have.

_At times like these I wish I was Butch. _Brick thought bitterly as he watched Blossom's lips move. Butch wouldn't have cared if the girl was dead or his secretary, he would have taken her anyway. _Not this time though, Blossom isn't really Butch's type. Too much like me, it would creep him out a bit._

Brick then realized that he'd been thinking about Blossom, not Sonny. He also realized –as much as he hated to admit it, but he _had_ to face the facts- he had been missing Blossom, so he had unintentionally screened _his _Blossom onto another woman. Putting all of the twisted memories and killed love on another woman, turning her into the girl he had lost, he had killed.

Brick pulled his memories of the woman in front of him, but nothing changed. Same eyes, same mouth, same I-know-something-you-don't smirk behind the seriousness.

Then he remembered the green flash. . .

_No, Blossom wouldn't. She wasn't that desperate to finish out the life she lost, was she?  
Maybe it's to get back at you; you did kill her you know. _His mind whispered. And he remembered everything he had learned about Soul-Melding, about how it would slowly corrupt the spirit until it took over the soul of the person it had joined.

"You wouldn't do that to Sonny, would you Blossom?" he whispered up at Sonny and watched as Sonny's eyes burned pink. He watched as Sonny's hair turned orange.

Blossom nodded. "yes I would Brick, in fact I already have." She smiled and sat on his desk and crossed her legs. "I feel kind of bad for Sonny though. She has no Idea what she's gotten herself into, and neither do her friends."

Brick pulled himself out of the unique smell of SonnyBlossom that had invaded his mind and struggled to open his eyes. "Friends?"

Blossom rolled her eyes and pulled Sonny's -No- _her_ hair out of its ponytail. "Honestly Brick, did you really think I would come back without my sisters? My, my, my, what has happened to you over the years? You're slipping."

Brick raced through his mind and looked for the people closest to Butch and Boomer right now.

"Sal and Starburst," Brick said and watched as blossom grinned in approval and hopped off his desk and onto his lap, straddling him.

"good job, she said calmly as she studied his face, the face she was going to destroy, the light she was going to rip out of his eyes and _laugh_ as she did it. She grabbed onto his shirt and whispered into his ear. "Now I'm afraid you're going to have to take a little nap, it's the least I could do seeing you've been an insomniac since the last time I put my mouth here."

And before Brick could do anything, not that he wanted to. He had her close to him again, all warm and soft and real. She punched him in the temple, and all he saw was black.

* * *

**well? what did you think? do you like? i hope you do! there is a button on this page called the review button and i think it wants to be clicked!**


	10. What happened to Bubbles!

**Heyo! I don't own the PowerPuff Girls!**

* * *

StarburstBubbles was bored.

She watched Boomer struggle with his bonds as she removed her contacts and burned of those god awful extensions.

Boomer's chair toppled over.

Bubbles giggled, poor boy, the ropes were dipped in antidote X! he had as much of a chance as a snowball did in hell. she put their-_HER_ hair into pigtails and felt Starburst rammed against her mental bonds, attempting to fight for control.

"_This is MY body!" _Starburst wailed, pounding against Bubbles, having as much affect on her as she would a brick wall.

"_I know honey,"_ Bubbles said sympathetically._ "But soon it won't be"_

Boomer watched StarburstBubbles from his side view in horror and . . . joy?

He had known he had loved Bubbles, even at the tender age of five. He figured that he must of loved her if killing her had ripped him up so bad that he needed therapy to begin with.

He wondered what had happened to his beautiful Bubbles. This monster that had taken over the woman he had somehow grown to love was not the joyful, sensitive girl he had known.

Then he remembered all the mumbo jumbo brick had told him and butch about souls that came back.

How they needed bodies.

How they had a dead line of seven months to find and keep a body or go to Auschwitz*. This was a sort of jail, it wasn't heaven or hell. Oh, it was certainly in one of the first four circles of hell.

You see in Auschwitz you lived a different life throughout the day, a day that seemed like a twenty years to the souls there. At the camp you lived, you grew up, fell in love. But at the end one of the worst ways to die was chosen for you, and it was slow and painful. Then you started all over.

Boomer was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that StarburstBubbles was talking to him until she lifted up his chair and shoved her face into his.

He blinked. The Starburst and Bubbles war going on inside of StarburstBubbles was obvious in the strain on Starburst's face. Her eyes kept on changing colors.

Sky Blue.

Hazel.

Sky Blue.

Hazel.

Sky Blue.

"Do you see her fighting me?" Bubbles whispered her anger only just beneath the surface. Once upon a time she would have willingly killed for Boomer to look at _her_, Bubbles, the way he had been looking at Starburst for the past few months. But now she was just going to kill the bastard.

"She's just going to lose," Bubbles said conversationally as she shot a hole into the ceiling of the building, picked up Boomer and began to fly.

"So are Sonny and Salmakia." She looked down as Boomer made a strangled noise of surprise.  
"Oh, you didn't know? They're in on it to. Actually, Sal-_BUTTERCUP _is on her way to destroy Mojo's robots. What is it with that monkey and robots?Anyway, Butch will follow because he's stupid, nosy, and in love, have his poor little heart shattered, and be brought to the same place as you!"

BubblesStarburst giggled. "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

* * *

**Auschwitz was a prison during the holocaust, i thought it was pretty fitting to put it as one of the seven circles of hell. Dont you?**

**there is a button on this called the review button, no lets pretend that your a sugar junkie and the button is chocolate.**

**CLICK THE BUTTON!**


	11. Mayo?

**I know this has taken for ever. And I dont have an excuse. It was summer, I was busy doing nothing! well besides sleeping and eating and the occasional babysitting gig... but that's besides the point! Im a horrible human being, so hopefullly Im forgiven and you enjoy this!**

**disclaimer: I own not, the PowerPuff Girls. Or Chick-fil-a and their genius ways of bribing people to buy food.**

* * *

Sal had made sure Butch could see her when she had left the gym in the opposite direction.

She imagined his face as the confusion wore off and where she was heading hit hit him.  
it wasn't a pretty picture.  
It was a funny one, but the way his face was crinkled up wasn't very attractive, not in the slightest.

she walked into the warehouse and switched on the light. nothing happened. What is wrong with mojo? ANYONE could walk into here and see this! and there was no security. there were rows and rows of massive robots, at least 20 ft tall.

Sal looked up, "what is with Mojo and those damn giant robots?" she wondered aloud.

"MAybe he's compensating for something," Butch guessed as he walked into the warehouse, "What are you doing here Sal?"

"What i was asked to do," Sal said flippantly.

Then Buttercup took her.

Now we must take in the fact that Sonny and Starburst went down without a fight.  
Sonny, because Blossom had severed her controls to her body so quckly that Sonny didn't have a prayer, and Starburst had been asleep during the attack so she hadnt noticed.

But Sal noticed and she jumped into action.  
You don't become an undefeated boxing champion by throwing your weight around. It's part of it, but its not all of it. She mentally tackled and punched Buttercup. And was then mentally tackled and punched by Buttercup.

this was all in her head.

On the outside she just looked like she couldnt catch her breath. Butch watched, frozen, as her eyes changed color, depending on who had the upper hand.

Greenish gray

Green

Greenish gray

Green

Greenish gray

Green

Buttercup/Sal straightend and pulled that disgusting wig off. She smiled a cruel, sharp smile as she smoothed out the clother on Sal-HER, HER! body.

"So, Butchie boy," Sal/Buttercup said in a casual tone. " How 've you been? You should sit down, you aren't lookin to hot."

Butch stared dumbfounded at what once had been the body and soul of his Sal.

"It's the eyes, isn't it?" Buttercup/Sal said nonchalantly, "She's trying to fight but she's putting up such a pathetic fight that it dosent even matter."

_She's lying, _Butch thought as Sal/Butercup winced ever so slightly. If he hadn't been so intune with his counterpart, or so obssesed with every single movement that Sal had ever made he probably wouldn't have noticed. _C'mon Sal! Go!_

Sal beat on the edges of Buttercup.  
Which where weak and slightly transparent. Every time Buttercup came to strengthen that part, Sal would rush to another part that had weakend when Buttercup's attention had shifted, causing a major headache on Buttercup's part.

_Take that bitch! _Sal screamed.

Buttercup sighed then touched HER toes. She looked up at Butch, then turned around and began to laser all the robots into mush.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"Butch yelled, running at Buttercup/Sal. He lifted his foot and started to preform a round house kick to her head but she grabbed his leg before it could touch her, still lasering oversized monkey robots.

"You hurt me you hurt Sal to, idiot." Buttercup said as she used his leg to lift him up and beat him repeatedly on the floor until he passed out.

* * *

Buttercup/Sal flew Butch to the abandoned warehouse. It used to be a mayo company warehouse but seeing that Mojo Jojo hated mayo the company had been shut down and the workers sent running for there lives.

It wasn't truely abandoned though. the accasional hobo and mouse still lived there, eating the mayo or using the crates as firewood. But none of them where there either, it was "dress up like a cow and get a free sandwich day" at Chick-fil-a and the hobos were not about to miss out on a chance of free food.

so when the boys collectively opened thier eyes and looked around there first thoughts were: _Why all the dam mayo?_


	12. Almost Done

**(russian roulette by rhianna)**

**Disclaimer: As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late to think of the value of my life****  
Which you know isnt very high  
Cuase you know that I dont own the Powerpuff Girls**

**p.s: there is a character death in this chapter!**

* * *

They were running out of time. Bubbles acknowledged as Blossom began her monologue. Bubbles frowned at that. Since when did Blossom ever do that? She hated when the bad guy went on and on about their plan.

She was the type to go in, do what need to be done then go home, it's why good guys one and bad guys lost. It's why they could never beat the Rowdy Ruff boys. they didn't monologue, they didn't even know what that was. To them it had always been one big, painful game that no one won.

Bubbles winced as Starburst beat at her brain again. Couldn't that woman understand that they're where sacrifices made in every war? She was one of them, so she should just comes to terms with it and shut up. There was absolutely No turning back now, they were in too deep. Far too deep.

Bubbles turned back to her counterpart, looking so tired, bored and freaked out. She wished she could comfort him but she couldn't. Wouldn't. She thought back to all of the soft tender looks that had been masked by boredom he had always given Starburst. Bubbles felt that new rather urge that she kept on having flare up, that primitive anger towards that woman for taking HER other half. HER life.

Bubbles was to angry to feel Starburst tentatively reach out with her mind to her friends, she told them her plan. They rejected it at first, I mean who wouldn't? They had one shot. And if they blew it they could lose themselves forever. _We __lose __ourselves __anyways __if __we __don__'__t __try!_Starburst hissed. The others sighed and began to worm there was through their veins, straight for the heart.

xXx

Sonny was offically all kinds of pissed. she had found love in the most unlikeliest places, been halfway through night school, and was a spy, what girl wouldn't want to be a spy? then they found out they were on the wrong side, pawns in The Girls sick little game of revenge. true they would have to kill Mojo and put down his system but the boys could have been rehabilitated, slowly reintroduced to the world.

Sonny wriggled into her heart and mentally began to beat at its walls. she watched as the oxygen stopped flowing, she hheared her lungs quicken in a sad attempt to get the blood flowing, the oxygen moving. Briefly Sonny realized that this was a form of suicide, but she didnt like the sound that word made in her mind so she quit thinking it over. she pulled her mind back to where Blossom had abandoned her mental wall and was trying to restart her heart.

It didn't take much for Sonny to kick it down and take back what was always her's, she felt no remorse as she shoved Blossom out of her body. she reached out to her now sisters and realized that they had accomplished the same thing. it was pure coincidence that That the girls where without hosts at the same time that their time ran out.

xXx

Years will pass and Sal will never understand what happened in that moment. their was a bright light and there was screaming and the smell of emptiness, until that moment feeling empty never even had a smell. But now this dusty, wet smell, filled her nose-HER nose! She looked down at HER hands and began to laugh.

she looked over at Sonny and Starburst. they're hair back to its original colors, everything was back to normal, except the eyes. As Sal observed this she realized that her hair was back to its mousie brown, but she guessed that her eyes where now a rich green. Showing the print that the Powerpuff Girls had left on her soul.

she ran and joined in a group hug with her friends. they had done it, they had won, they had- "Can ya'll untie us now?"

She turned to see Brick and his brothers all tied to chairs, looking really pissed off. she sighed and looked to Sonny, sure Blossom was gone but that didn't mean that Sonny wasn't their leader.

She watched as Sonny looked away, thinking hard, until she turned back with a feirce determination in her eyes. "Not until we get rid of Mojo."


	13. Imps

He was waiting for them.

It was funny, how he always seemed to be waiting in that God awful metal chair of his. Sonny watched him with a bit of pity. He had all this time to expand and conquer but here he was, still in Townsville.

Oh God, he monologue's to.

_But he's the bad guy, _Sonny reminded herself. _It's kind of an expected cliché. It's really annoying and boring, but it's expected._

Still, she was eternally grateful when Sal cut in. "Now what Mojo? How do your destroyed robots have anything to do with your 'other' plan for world domination?"

"Destroyed? You destroyed my robots? They were indestructible! They could not be destroyed!" he roared, banging his fists angrily on the arm rests of his chair.

"Whoops," Starburst said sarcastically.

"Whoops? That was no whoops! You know you meant it! You purposefully did that! Destroying my indestructible robots that could not be destroyed! How dare you! I am Mojo Jojo! I shall not this time be defeated by you!" he pushed an obvious red button on his chair. And a green vortex slowly formed in front of them all; soon the room was full of demonic imps.

"What the hell?" Sal raged as she watched them and their twitching and giggling.

"Yes, yes! Hell is right, for hell is where they come from, where they make birth! They will finish and destroy you! Kill you they most certainly will!" Mojo Jojo shouted gleefully

"No she means 'What the hell' as in: What the hell? There was no foreshadowing, or clues, no nothing for any of those demonic things!" Starburst screamed out.

"Why the hell did you even get them?" Sonny asked as she backed up slowly, taking in the light fixtures and how far the chair was.

"I created them, out of chemical X and Dark matter, they are dark beings controlled by my will!" Mojo explained before standing up in his chair, pointing a hairy finger at them and screaming, "ATTACK!"

The imps charged and the girls jumped into action. They kicked and punched their way through the small army. When there were few left Sonny took a running leap, and grabbed the chandelier. She swung for momentum before letting go, flipping her leg and executing a karate kick at Mojo's head.

Mojo went flying out of his chair and onto the floor, Sonny still on top of him. He could feel his ribs pushing his lungs up and into his heart and her foot on his sarcophagus; he knew perfectly well what was coming and decided that he had one last card.

Now you see, Mojo was dying. He had been dying slowly from the inside out for the past year and a half now. At first he hadn't noticed, then he had muscle spasms and black outs and headaches that forced him to empty a good bottle of pain killers in a day. He knew his body was extremely weak and the minute he hit the floor the shock was absorbed by his heart, which he knew was going to imploded soon. But he'd be dammed if he was going down alone.

He pulled a little remote out and pressed the small red button on it.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Sonny growled, pushing down on his Sarcophagus threateningly as Sal and Starburst leaned over her shoulders.

Mojo just laughed, and then died. His insane monkey grin still etched on his features.

"Well that's great, another flipping cliffy." Sal growled as she kicked at the head of a twitching imp. "These were some really pathetic imps, what were they? Like first circle imps? Losers!"

Then the building started to shake, it rumbled and rocked and chunks of the ceiling started to fall.

And so Mojo's last card was revealed, the building was collapsing in on itself. And it was going to take the girls with it.

0-0-0

Starburst ran. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she ran so fast, but then she couldn't remember the last time a building over top of a volcano was collapsing with her in it.

She streaked passed broken and breaking chemistry sets, which were starting fires. She jumped over holes in the ground that led to a fiery death, she raced by melting walls and prayed to whoever was listening that they would make it out In time.

They just kept running and running until they came to the window.

"It's the only way out," Sonny whispered softly as she stared down. "If we angle it right we might be able to live."

Starburst knew she was lying, There was no way on earth they world survive it. Their only hope was that the impact would kill the instantaneously instead of them burning in the fire.

"Well, last one there is a rotten, stinking egg." Sal said, cracking a smile despite the tears leaving tracks through the soot on her face. She took a couple steps back, and then jumped.

Starburst didn't watch her do it; instead she sucked in her breath, stuck her tongue out playfully at Sonny and jumped out after her.

The wind whistled by her ears, she could hear the ground getting closer, it was laughing. She shut her eyes even tighter, waiting to hit the ground . . .

"You can open your eyes now. Im not gonna eat you or anything," Boomer said playfully.

Starbursts eyes flew open in shock before hugging him, laughing and crying at the same time.

"How did you get out? We tied you up!" sonny asked brick as she nestled in deeper to his arms as they flew away from the burning wreckage.

"I have superpowers," Brick said offhandedly as if it wasn't a big deal

"Actually, it turns out that Butch carries around pocket knives," Butch in tsaid proudly, managing to puff up his chest despite the fact that Sal was in the way.

"Are you seriously speaking hird person?" Sal asked, incredulous.

"Why yes, yes I am."

"Oh my goodness,"

"Be quiet Brick! What's wrong with having so much importance that I even speak of myself in third person huh?"

"Heavens preserve us"

"Shut up Sonny,"

"Bite me!"

"GUYS!" starburst yelled, bringing everyone's attention back to her. "Can we go home now?"

"Yes we can Stars," Boomer whispered softly in her ear. "Yes we can."

So they did.

* * *

3 months later

It stood out. White and boxy in comparison to the other littke homes around it, wierd and out of place with its circular windows, boring front lawn, and scarlet front door. When the door bell rang, a man in his late forties answered it.

Aside from his greying hair, Professor Utonium had not changed a bit.

He stared down at the young women in front of his, stepping back in shock when they lifted their eyes and he was faced with the eyes of his girls in the wrong bodies.

"Hello, Professor Utonium? Im Sonny Evans and these are my friends Salmakia Green and Starburst Hathaway, I believe we have alot to discuss."

He swung the door opened wider, "Yes, yes we do."


End file.
